


Friendship Bracelet

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: and i have to say, from the bottom of my heart, i know this is dumb, listen, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest





	Friendship Bracelet

“Hey, Steve, I got something for you!” Bucky called, jogging over to his friend with his hands behind his back.  
Steve gave a confused smile. “That’s nice, what is it, Buck?”  
“Well, I was talking to the kid, and he was saying something about how, nowadays, friends like to wear matching jewelry. You know, bracelets, necklaces, that sort of thing.”  
Steve nodded, half smiling. _Bucky was talking to Peter? _  
“Well, I got us something like that.”  
The captain blinked. “You...you got us something? Like, you and me?”  
Bucky shrugged. “You’re my brother, Steve.”  
His heart swelled. “You’re my brother too, Buck. Is that what’s behind your back?”  
He nods, a slow grin forming. “Close your eyes and hold your wrist.”  
Steve raises an eyebrow, but complies, feeling a little ridiculous.  
He felt even more ridiculous when he heard the familiar clicking. His eyes snapped open just in time to see Bucky pass a key off to Sam, who was walking past them.  
“On your left, Cap,” Sam grinned, waving the key.__


End file.
